Of Hunters and Lovers
by BeccaWinchester5783
Summary: This story takes place during and after S4 E11. Sam and Dean meet two women who claim to be childhood friends of theirs. Drama, love and hilarity ensue after the girls go on a case with them. DEAN/OC SAM/OC. I changed the rating to 'M' btw.
1. Character Bios

Character Bios:

Giselle Reese Redd:

Height: 5' 6"

Weight: 130 lbs

Eye Color: Blue, like her mother's

Hair Color: Italian Coffee Brown

Hair Length: Shoulder Length

Birth date: 8/3/ 83

Age: 25

Style: Giselle has a laid back hippie/punk rock way of dressing, usually appearing wearing fringe jackets, leather jeans and jackets, black knee-high Chuck Taylors, and band t-shirts.

Car: 1967 Smoky Blue Mustang

Hometown: Seattle, Washington

Bio: Giselle is the third child of Renee and Anthony Redd. Giselle was raised by her older sister Autumn, moving from motel to motel when their father went out of town on hunting trips. Her father went on numerous hunting trips with John Winchester, and her mother was best friends with Mary Winchester up until her death. Giselle's mother died while in labor with her. Giselle went to college at UT Austin after her sisters all left the house and moved away, Vanessa going to the University of Colorado, and Autumn moving to Chicago to become a lawyer. She quickly falls into the wrong crowd after settling in Austin, and begins to use drugs. She finally manages to quit after she wanders around aimlessly for months, on a drug induced high, eventually finding her way to Autumn's apartment, finding her eldest sister dead. She then sobers up and calls her father, with whom she has a strained relationship. This is when she begins hunting. She hunts alone for a while before Vanessa decides to join her. Together, the sisters kill the demon that murdered Autumn, experience loss after watching their father die, and find love with former childhood friends Sam and Dean Winchester.

Favorite Music: Punk rock, post-grunge, funk-rock, alternative, heavy metal, screamo, emo, and pop.

Favorite Color: Blue

Favorite Food: Cheeseburgers, pizza, peaches, nectarines, pears, apples, strawberries, yogurt, carrots, Almond Joys, Twix, Kit-Kats, Reese's Peanut Butter Cups, tomatoes, and pasta with lots of alfredo sauce.

Favorite Saying: 'I know/I know for sure/That life is beautiful around the world' Around the World by the Red Hot Chili Peppers.

Vanessa Loren Redd

Height: 5'7"

Weight: 135

Eye Color: Hazel like her father's

Hair Color: She is a natural Brunette, but she dyed her hair candy apple red after moving to Colorado.

Hair Length: Her hair goes down to her waist.

Birth date: 7/9/79

Age: 29

Style: Vanessa has a rough, 90's grunge style way of dressing. She is usually wearing flannel shirts, tank tops, torn jeans, high-top Chuck Taylors, and leather and denim jackets.

Car: 2010 Candy Apple Red Mustang

Bio: Vanessa is the second child of Renee and Anthony Redd. She barely knew her father, as he was always away Hunting with John Winchester. Her sister Autumn raised her, Giselle, and the Winchester boys when their fathers were away. She moved away to Colorado to pursue her dream of becoming a photographer. She cut off all contact with her sisters and father as part of a 'spiritual searching' period. She finally regains contact with her youngest sister after she finds Autumn dead. This prompts her to go into the Hunter's lifestyle, and she and Giselle travel all across America looking for whatever killed their sister. They eventually find the demon and kill it, only to discover that the demon also killed their father. This experience prompts her to stop hunting and settle down, so she takes a job as a bartender at a bar in Nebraska along with Giselle.

Favorite Music: grunge, post-grunge, heavy metal, alternative, and pop.

Favorite Color: Red

Favorite foods: Potato chips, Twinkies, pretzels, peaches and cream, coffee, Snickers, Twix, nectarines, cherries, grapes, Chinese food, Insta-ramen, and roasted chicken.

Favorite Saying: 'When it's time to party, we will party hard!' Party Hard by Andrew W.K.


	2. Of Lovers and Memories

I sighed as Dean pulled the Impala into the parking lot of a crowded bar. "Another bar Dean? Can't we just get out of this crappy town?" I groaned. Dean rolled his eyes. "If you're gonna bitch, then just stay in the car alright?" He shot back, exiting the car and taking the keys with him. I sighed again before following him out of the car. We walked into the bar, finally finding a place to sit in the way back.  
"Good evening boys. My name is Giselle, and I'll be your waitress tonight. What can I get ya?" A pretty brunette waitress in a tight black shirt and torn jeans came up to us. I couldn't help but think she looked familiar.

"I'll take a Sam Adams and the biggest cheeseburger you got."

"And for you cutie?" The girl asked, placing a hand on my forearm to get my attention.

"I'll take a Rum and Coke and some fries please." I replied, snapping out of my trance-like state.

"Alright gentleman, my sister will have your drinks out to you in about 30 seconds and your food with be out in 5." Giselle sauntered away, stepping through the double doors leading to the kitchen.

"Jesus Christ dude, were you checking her out?" Dean laughed.

"She looked familiar to me, that's all." I replied.

"I got a Sam Adams and a Rum and Coke!" The redheaded bartender called, sliding our drinks down the bar. Dean got up to retrieve them.

"Thank you pretty lady." He flirted as he walked back to our table.

The bartender shot him a flirty smile over her shoulder.

"Here's your Rum you bloody pirate." Dean joked, trying, and failing, to mimic Jack Sparrow's pirate accent.

I rolled my eyes and took the drink from his hand.

"To us and our awesome kick-ass-ness!" Dean exclaimed, raising his beer bottle in a toast.

I raised my glass as well before taking a long drink from it.

Dean glanced over his shoulder.

"Hey, she looks familiar too, doesn't she? Like that chick that we used to stay with." He asked.

I examined the girl.

"Yeah, but the girl you're thinking of had brown hair, didn't she?" I replied, taking another gulp from my glass.

"I think so. Do you remember their names?"

"I know the oldest was Autumn, the one who was your age was 'Nessa or something like that, and the one who was my age was Ella."

"That's right, 'Nessa and I used to go out in high school! She was the first chick I ever got to third base with. Man I miss her." Dean reminisced, taking a sip from his beer.

I chuckled and gulped down the rest of my drink.

"Was it good?" Giselle's voice came from beside me.

"Yeah, Vanessa makes pretty good liquor." I replied, already feeling slightly drunk.

Giselle chuckled and set down the basket of fries down in front of me and set a huge cheeseburger in front of Dean.

"Damn, that's a big burger!" Dean exclaimed, licking his lips in hunger.

Again, Giselle chuckled.

"Cal wanted to make it bigger, but I talked him out of it. I figured that burger was already too much for one man." She said, leaning against our table.

"Can I get the two of you anything else?" She asked.

"No thanks, I think I'll be good with this for now." Dean replied, taking a bite of his monster burger.

"Do you want anything else sweetheart?" Giselle asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I shook my head.

"I think Sammy here wants your number sweetheart." Dean teased, swallowing a lump of cheeseburger.

I shot Dean a dirty look.

"Wait, your name is Sam, as in Sam Winchester the hunter's son?" Giselle's voice dropped to a whisper and she came in closer to me.

My eyes went wide.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"I'll explain later, but right now, you aren't safe here. There are demons in this bar, and they all have nothing better to do than kill hunters." Giselle tried to pull me out of my seat.

"How do you know about demons and hunters?" Dean whispered harshly.

She sighed and said, "My father went hunting with your dad back in the day, and my mom was best friends with yours from elementary school all the way until she died. You can look in any old photo album and you'll see the two of them together. And, my sisters and I used to stay with you guys while our dad was out of town."

"Still how do we know you aren't a demon?" Dean asked.

Giselle rolled her eyes and pulled out a silver flask.

"Inside of this is holy water." She said, tearing off the top and swallowing half the bottle.

We watched her carefully, looking for the usual signs.

When nothing happened, she shrugged and said, "Do you believe me now?"

"Ella, we've got to go, more of 'em just came in." The bartender whispered.

"Okay Vanessa, come on boys." Giselle demanded, grabbing my arm.

Vanessa grabbed Dean's and we sauntered out the door, walking right past a whole group of demons.

"Get in my car, we aren't safe here." Giselle demanded hurriedly, opening the door to a smoky blue'67 Mustang.

"Wait, why should we trust you?" Dean asked, wrestling free of Vanessa's grasp.

"Because, we're the only chance you have if you wanna live!" Vanessa exclaimed.

"Maybe we should go with them." I offered.

"What? Ok, say we do go with you two, what happens then?"

"You get to live and go solve another damn case, that's what!" Giselle exclaimed.

"Shit, they're coming! Hurry up and get in your damn car!" Vanessa pulled Dean to the Impala and I climbed in with Giselle.

She cranked the engine and tore out of the parking lot, Dean and Vanessa following in the Impala.

"So, how exactly do you know us?" I asked.

"Our dads went hunting together for most of their lives, our moms raised kids together, Vanessa went to school with Dean, and our dads would leave us together for weeks at a time when you and I were 6 and Vanessa and Dean were 10. Any of this ringing any bells?" Giselle asked, glancing into the rearview.

I racked my brain, finally finding a brief memory involving a girl named Giselle.

Flashback

"Jesus Giselle, get off of me!" 6-year old me groaned.

6-year old Giselle just sat on top of me, grinning.

"Not until you say it Sammy-boy."

"Fine! Iron Man is way cooler than Spiderman!"

"Damn right he is." Giselle grinned, standing up, allowing me to breathe.

"You suck!" I exclaimed, standing up.

"You wanna go Winchester?" She threatened, raising her fists up in a defensive stance.

"Only if you can catch me Redd!" I laughed, running off.

"Oh, I'll catch you Winchester!"

End Flashback

"I knew I recognized you from somewhere!" I exclaimed.

"Excellent, now do you trust me?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Right on. Now what do you want to listen to? I have Rolling Stones, Offspring, Deftones, The Used, AC/DC, Linkin Park, Red Hot Chili Peppers, Seether, Nirvana, Fall Out Boy, and Pearl Jam." Giselle said as she handed me a giant C.D case.

I opened the case and pulled out a C.D labeled 'Karma and Effect' and popped it in.

My ears were promptly assaulted by a heavy metal guitar riff and a man screaming, "Youuuuuuuuuu!"

I switched to the next song, much to Giselle's annoyance.  
"That was a good song you just shut off." She grumbled as a new song came on, again with a heavy metal/punk/pop riff. I turned it up, intrigued by the sound.

Then the man began to sing.

His voice was amazing, like a deeper, more clear version of Cobain.

"So how have you been Sam? I haven't seen you since your 18th birthday."

"I've been better."I replied.

Giselle chuckled.

"I feel your pain." She smiled.

I smirked.

"So what about you? Did you ever get away from your dad?" I asked her.

"Yes and no. I ran away from him, but everywhere I went, he followed. And I know what you're thinking, but It wasn't his fault that he did what he did." Tears welled behind her eyes.

"What do you mean? He used to beat the shit out of you Giselle! How is that not his fault?" Memories that I'd pushed back into the deepest corners of my mind propelled themselves forward.

Images of Giselle with broken ribs, black eyes, bruised jaws; they all came flooding back to me, making me feel dizzy.

"He had IED. Intermittent explosive disorder. It's some sort of disease where the person just explodes in rage for no reason." She said, going for the nearest exit onto the highway.

"That still doesn't excuse what he did." I huffed.

"Well, the bastard is dead now, so what difference does it make?" Giselle snarled, tears sliding silently down her cheeks.

After a few minutes of awkward/angry silence, I spoke up.

"Look, I'm sorry Giselle. I know that's not what you want to talk to me about after 7 years of not seeing each other." I apologized lamely.

She rested a hand on my knee.

"It's alright." She assured me, moving her hand from my knee to her eye, wiping away tears.

We drove in silence for a while before I got curious.

"So where are we going exactly?" I asked.

"Mine and Vanessa's hotel room. We need to get a few things before we hit the road with you guys."  
"And what makes you think we want you two on the road with us?"

"Vanessa and I have about a dozen cases that need solving, we have a shitload of research, and we're better actresses than you and Dean could ever hope to be." Giselle teased.

I sighed.

"Fine, what's your first case?"

"A man was killed out in the sticks, stabbed to death."

"And that's weird how?"

"Well for 1 he lives out in the countryside all alone, in the middle of nowhere, with no other signs of civilization for miles, and no one found any signs of forced entry, his alarm system was still armed, and there were bloody foot prints leading into a wall." Giselle reached into the backseat and handed me a manila folder stuffed with papers, clippings, and photographs.

I opened it carefully.

"Who's this?" I asked, showing her a photograph of a young girl.

"That is the victim's daughter. She committed suicide in the house a while back."

"So we're dealing with a vengeful spirit?"

"That's what Vani and I thought, but when we went to dig up her grave, we found out she'd been cremated."

"So what's haunting the house then?"

"That's what we're going to check out."

"Any idea what it could be?"

"Vanessa and I ruled out poltergeists, demons, suicide, and mole people, but everything else is still out on the table."

I gave her a quizzical look.

"Mole people Giselle? Really, of all things, mole people?" I asked.

"Hey there have been reports of people living under the ground and repopulating via incest. In reality, mole people are just like the freaks from 'The Hills Have Eyes', they just live under ground." Giselle explained, parking the car in front of a nice (by my standards) hotel.

"This is where the two of you live?" I asked.

"Yeah, this is the one our dads used to leave us at when they went hunting together, don't you remember?" Giselle replied, exiting the car.  
"Nope." I said as Dean's Impala pulled up beside the Mustang.

Dean and Vanessa exited the Impala, both blushing madly.

"What's up with you two?" I asked, climbing out of the car.

Dean cleared his throat and replied, "Nothing, why would you ask such a stupid question Sammy-boy?"

I rolled my eyes and followed Giselle into her and Vanessa's hotel room.

The room was more like an apartment than a hotel, with two small, yet roomy bedrooms, a small kitchen area and a living room/T.V room and two separate bathrooms.

"Fancy." Dean whistled as he entered.

Vanessa grabbed four duffle bags from the closet, each a different color.

"Here, the white one is for your stuff and the grey one is for emergency supplies like imperishable food, med kits, flashlights, and things like that." Vanessa instructed her younger sister.

Giselle nodded and promptly began tossing clothes, soap, and personal hygiene materials into the white bag, before dragging all of the emergency supplies out from a cupboard in the kitchen area and tossing them into the grey bag.

Vanessa loaded two shotguns and put them in her purple duffle, along with two pistols, two hand guns, and a dozen different knives, all hidden beneath her clothes and hygienic stuff.

She filled a hot pink bag with ammo, flasks filled with Holy Water, iron pokers, silver and wooden stakes, and two 3 pronged knives that looked like Elektra Natchios' from 'Daredevil'.

She twirled them around before tossing them in the bag, followed by food and med kits.

I watched from the corner of my eye as Dean scoped out Vanessa, obviously wanting to sleep with her.

I slapped him as hard as I could on the back of the head.

"Ow, you bitch!" He yelped, punching me in the gut.

I groaned and stumbled back.

"Jerk." I said, rubbing my sore abdomen.

"Alright boys, we're all set. Ready to hit the road?" Vanessa asked, throwing both bags over her shoulder effortlessly.

Giselle followed close behind her older sister, locking the door to the hotel room.

"What should we do? Do we split up or just take one car?" Dean asked.

"We'll split up. Sam and Giselle will check out the house and you and I will go do research." Vanessa said decisively.

"Sounds like a plan." Giselle shrugged, going to the lobby to return the room key.

"Okay then, Dean and I will drive out to the city part of Stratton and you and Giselle can go out to the farmhouse. That's a good 12 hour drive from here; we should be in Stratton by 12:00 p.m. if we leave now." Vanessa said as we walked to the parking lot.

"Okay then, we'll meet you there." I sighed.

Dean unlocked the Impala and climbed into the driver's seat.

Vanessa climbed into the passenger seat and tossed her things to the back.

I waited by the Mustang for awhile before Giselle finally appeared.

She flashed me a quick smile before handing me her keys.

"Just go down this road for four miles, and then make a right at the stop sign." She instructed, entering the car.

'_I haven't seen this girl in seven years, and the last time I saw her, I broke her heart. Why the Hell is she still talking to me?' _I thought as I got into the driver's seat.

'_She's still in love with you Sam.'_ A voice emerged from the back of my head.

'_Whatever.'_

'_Well, you were her first boyfriend, and the first person to stand up to her dad, even though he nearly snapped your jaw in half.'_

'_Wait, who the hell are you?'_

'_Why Sammy, I'm your subconscious! Aren't I awesome at reasoning out your tiny brain?'_

'_Shut up.'_

"Hey, are you alright Sam?" Giselle's voice interrupted the war going on in my head.

"Yeah, just thinking." I lied.

"I know that it's kind of awkward, the way things ended between us, but I just hope we can get over it and stay friends. Unless, you just want to go back to the way we used to be." Giselle said, trying to avoid my eyes.

I smiled. "I would like that." I replied and pecked her forehead.

She smiled and settled back in her seat, satisfied at getting the answer she wanted.

We talked for a while longer, about what happened in our lives in the past 7 years, each of us withholding details.

Soon though, the only sounds in the car were Giselle's soft snores.

I sighed and looked ahead, wondering how much longer it was to Stratton.

_*So what did you guys think? Was it good or did it suck monkey balls? Please comment! Your comments inspire me to keep writing stories, and without them, I just might quit writing and delete my account. *sob*sob* LOL! I'll see ya'll later! Oh and BTW, leave me a comment giving me your ideas for the next chapter! _


	3. Of Ghosts and Mole People

Chapter two:

I groan when I hear Giselle start to scream, "Get away from me! Get off of me! Stop it!" from beside me. I'd just finished my driving shift when her nightmares started up.

"Giselle, calm down, calm down!" I shout, shaking her awake.

She gasps for breath, sweat and tears running down her face.

"Nightmares?" I asked, knowing the signs all too well.

She nodded and stripped off her sweat soaked t-shirt.

I looked away, struggling to keep my eyes on the road, when a car horn blasted from behind me.

I checked the rearview and saw Dean's Impala.

Dean was in the driver's seat with a perverted grin on his face.

I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to the road, when my cell rang, sending AC/DC's 'Back in Black' through the car.

Dean had been screwing with my phone again.

I flipped it open and said, "What is it?"

"You've known the girl for a day and she's already stripping for you Sammy? You sly dog you." Dean laughed, followed by a hard slap, compliments of Vanessa.

"You're an ass." I heard her say to Dean.

"And that's why you love me Nessa."

"I used to love you, you know, back when you weren't an ass." Vanessa replied smartly.

"Well that's not what you told me in the car just now." Dean replied.

I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, I gotta go, have fun with your girlfriend." I said before hanging up.

"Those two are such a dysfunctional couple, wouldn't you say?" Giselle smiled, pulling on her black leather jacket and zipping it up to cover her black bra.

"Tell me about it."

We laughed together when a sign caught my attention.

"Hey look we're almost there! The sign says it's on this exit." I pointed out.

"Pull over here; it's my turn to drive." Giselle said, pointing to a small rest area along the road. I pulled over and the Impala followed.

Giselle and I exited the car.

"You got any spare clothes Sam?" She asked.

I nodded.

"They're in Dean's trunk."

"Go change into them. Dress up like you're a happily married man."

I raised an eyebrow before going over to the Impala.

"Hand me my duffel, I need to change." I told Dean.

He reached into the backseat and handed me the army green bag.

"Thanks man. Have fun doing research." I teased before going over to the men's room to change.

I pulled on a white long-sleeved shirt under a shamrock-green t-shirt that had the word 'Lucky' on it, before tugging on my denim jacket and grey windbreaker.

I exited the restroom and entered the car to wait for Giselle.

Dean and Vanessa had already left, leaving me alone beside the street.

Just as I was about to give up and go into the girl's room to retrieve Giselle, she came out, wearing a long sky blue long-sleeved that reached her mid-thigh, over tight white skinny jeans and black ankle high boots. Her long brown hair was tied into a fancy bun, with two stands of shorter hair hanging from the sides of her face.

"I feel naked!" She whined as she entered the car.

I wiped drool from my face and said, "But you look beautiful."

She smiled at the compliment before pulling out of the rest area and onto the road.

"So what's the story?" I asked.

"You and I are a newly married couple who would love to buy the house to raise our family in. We have no kids. I am a photographer and you are an architect. Doesn't that sound believable?" She laid out the plan.

I laughed. "Why do we have to be married?"

"No one is going to want to sell a house to two young kids that are just dating. That wouldn't be very practical." She stated in her smarty pants way.

"What do we say if we get caught?"

"If we get caught, then we'll just say we were checking out the property. Is that a better plan for you Sam?" She had a playful tone in her voice, but I could still detect a slight hint of aggravation.

"Yeah, that's a great plan." I replied.  
"Good." Giselle said as she flipped on the radio.

A pop/rock song came on.

'He seemed impressed by the way you came in/tell us a story/I know you're not boring!'

"Oh my Jesus I love this song!" Giselle exclaimed, turning up the radio.

"I was afraid that you would not insist/You sound so sleepy/Take this, now leave me." She sang along.

"Who is this?" I asked.

She looked shocked.

"It's the Strokes! Please don't tell me you've never listened to them before." She replied.

I kept my mouth shut.

"You've seriously never heard the Strokes before? What the Hell has your brother deprived you of?" Giselle patted my head.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed her hand away from my hair.

She stuck her tongue out at me before turning the music up louder and dancing to it.

"Yeah the night's not over/You're not trying hard enough/Our lives are changing lanes/ And you let me off the road/ The wait is over/I'm taking over/ You're no longer laughing I'm not drowning fast enough! Sing Sammy!" Giselle sang.

I chuckled and tried to mimic her dance moves.

She laughed as the song ended, returning her attention back to the road.

I moved to turn down the volume, when a familiar song began to play.

'Scar tissue that I wish you saw/Sarcastic Mr. Know-It-All/ Close your and I'll kiss you/ Cause with the birds I'll share.' The song began.

"Holy crap I love this song!" Giselle and I exclaimed in unison.

"With the birds I'll share this lonely viewin'/ With the birds I'll share this lonely viewin'/ Push me up against the wall/ A young Kentucky girl in a push-up bra/ I'm fallin' all over myself/To lick your heart and taste your health/ Cause with the birds I'll share this lonely viewin' ." She and I sang along together.

I smiled as Giselle swayed with the music.

"This song sums up my whole life." Giselle said, mostly to herself.

"How so?"

"I've got scar tissue that I wish you saw, and I'm always surrounded by sarcastic Mr. Know-It-All's." Giselle laughed at her joke.

I chuckled, knowing that there was some truth behind her statement.

We drove, silent, just enjoying the music as we went.

Finally, as the sun rose higher in the sky, we spotted the farm house.

A 'for sale' sign still sat in the weed-eaten lawn.

Giselle sighed in relief.

"At least no one bought the place." She smiled, shutting off the engine and exiting the car.

"Wait, what if the people don't believe that we're married?" I asked, feeling nervous.

'Why am I so jittery? I've been on thousands of hunts before, why is this one any different?' I thought.

'Because you love her. A little too easily if you ask me.' My subconscious retorted.

Giselle snapped her fingers, thinking of an idea.

"Give me your left ring finger." She demanded, rummaging around her bag for something.

She pulled out a small jewelry box and pulled out three rings.

The first was a man's white gold wedding band, with rubies and diamonds in it. She slipped it on my finger. "There is your wedding ring." She said.

The next was a woman's band, almost identical to the mine. "Here's my wedding ring." She said, putting it on her finger.

And the third was a small ring with two rubies and one diamond in the middle. She slipped it on over the other ring.

"And this is the ring you proposed to me with. Got it?" She explained.

I nodded.

"And please don't lose it, it was my grandfather's." She pleaded, slipping the box back into her bag.

"I won't Giselle. Can we get going now?" I asked.

"Sure Mr. Boss Man. But first, your new name is Tyler Irons and mine is August Irons." Giselle informed me before going up to the door of the farm house.

I followed behind her, knife tucked safely in the waist of my torn jeans.

We stepped into the parlor, looking around for any signs.

Finding nothing, we stepped into the kitchen, opening cabinets.

Giselle screamed when a huge rat hopped down from the top cupboard and scurried across her foot.

I snickered and opened the pantry.

"Hey this is weird." Giselle exclaimed.

I closed the dust filled pantry and went over to her.

"There's like a door or something behind the fridge." She said.

"Help me move it." I groaned, trying to move it on my own.

Giselle helped me pull it out of the way.

She was right, there was a door!

"It's a door for the dumbwaiter, it's been sealed off." She pointed out, running her fingers around the edges of the door.

"Don't houses with dumbwaiters usually have more hollow walls than a house that doesn't?" I asked.

"Yeah, they do. Do you think whatever killed the dude is living in the walls?" Giselle asked, knocking against the sealed off door.

"Maybe. Let's go check out the upstairs." I suggested, grabbing her hand unconsciously.

We entered the study where the man was killed and looked around, knocking on walls to find hollow spots.

I knocked on the wall farthest from the door and found a hollow spot, where the dumbwaiter would be.

"Found something!" I called to Giselle.

She ran over, her heels making soft clicks as she did.

"I think we can see it if we tore off the wall paper." She suggested and tugged out a box cutter. She had just put the blade to the wallpaper when a voice startled us.

"What the Hell are you doing in our house?" The voice said from behind us.

We whirled around and saw a clean shaven man with shaggy brown hair tucked behind his ears. He looked angry.

"Hi, my name is August. My husband Tyler and I just came to check out the house one last time. We were friends with the previous owner, and we've always loved the layout. It never occurred to me that someone had already bought it." Giselle sounded as calm and innocent as she could.

The man loosened a little.

"You didn't see the sign?" He asked.

I took a quick stride over to where Giselle stood and wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

"The weeds in the yard must've covered it." I shrugged.

The man eyed us suspiciously.

"This is a fantastic house, you're lucky to have bought it. But would you mind if Tyler just inspected it a little more closely? He thinks that there might be something behind the wall paper there that may be hazardous." Giselle took a step closer to the man, giving him her 'innocent' eyes.

"What do you mean an inspection? You a real estate agent or something?" The man asked me.

"Close, I'm an architect." I replied, shoving my hands inside my pockets.

"Really? Who do you work for?" The man asked, coming closer to us.

"Right now, I don't work, because of the move, but I used to work for a big-name company in Seattle." I lied.

The man nodded his head.

"Well, would you mind if I helped you with your inspection? I'm a contractor I'd love to work with a big-shot architect." The man asked.

I looked at Giselle; she gave me the 'go ahead' look.

"Yeah sure. Can you hand me the box cutter babe?" I asked.

Giselle handed it to me.

"I think you should go wait for Tyler downstairs August, just in case there is something hazardous behind the wall, wouldn't want anything to happen to you right?" The man suggested, watching me cut the wall paper.

"Ok, I'll wait for you in the car babe." Giselle called, walking out of the room.

"That wife of yours is pretty, you're lucky to have her." The man said.

I smiled. "Are you married my friend?" I asked.

"Call me Brian. And yes, I am. My wife and kids are downstairs with my brother in law, getting all their stuff unpacked." He replied, helping me peel some of the wall paper back, revealing another sealed off dumbwaiter.

"So how long have you and August been married?"

"About a year almost." I lied, tapping my fingers on the dumbwaiter, getting a hollow echo in one spot, followed by a muffled sound. There was something, or someone, behind the sealed wall.

"Honey, who's that?" A woman's voice made me spin around.

"This is Tyler. He and his wife were just up here checking out the layout of the house, and then we got to inspect the place." Brian explained to the woman (who I assumed was his wife)

"Well, hurry it up because we could use your help." The wife pleaded.

Brian shot her a smile before turning to me.

"You heard the lady Ty, you've gotta go man."

I stood up and took out a card with the fake name on it.

"Go ahead and call this number if you guys find, hear, or see anything suspicious. August and I will be in town for a few days, house hunting, so feel free to call if you guys need any help, alright?" I said.

"Thanks man. It was nice meeting you." Brian gave me a pat on the back.

"Thanks, I'll see you around." I said awkwardly before proceeding down the steps.

I strode outside and entered the Mustang. Giselle was in there talking to someone on the phone.

"Are you positive? OK, ok, geez Vanessa. So the guy who died was going to be a granddaddy? Is that why the kid killed herself? Jesus Christ that's sick!" She exclaimed, pulling out of the lot and onto the road.

"Ok, Sam and I will meet you there in about ten minutes, think you can wait that long? My God you are so immature. You and Dean were made for each other. Ho!" She laughed before hanging up the phone.

"So, looks like mole people and poltergeists are definitely back on my list of possibilities. According to Vani, the girl that killed herself was pregnant with her daddy's baby."

"That's twisted." I snorted.

"Tell me about it. But that's not even the worst of it. Apparently, the dude locked the baby in the basement and left it to die. The daughter was so freaked out of her mind that she hung herself."

"So, maybe the baby grew up to a certain age and died in the basement. That would be a good explanation as to why the guy died the way he did." I suggested.

"Yeah, maybe. So did you and your new BFF find anything?" Giselle teased, letting her hair out of the bun.

"I found the other part of the dumbwaiter, it was sealed off too, but when I tapped on it, I got like a muffled kind of sound, like there was something back there." I explained.

"I'm telling you Sam, it has got to be the Mole People." Giselle said.

I laughed.

"And I'm supposed to believe that you went to one of the best schools in Texas?" I teased.

"I told you that I _went_ to UT Austin; never did I say I _graduated_." She laughed.

"Dean and Vanessa got us a room at some Inn close to the farm house. They could only afford one room, so looks like you and Dean are sleeping on the floor tonight." Giselle did a little happy dance in her seat.

"No, I think Dean and Vanessa wouldn't mind sharing. They've been awfully close lately, don't ya think?" I asked.

"Well, Dean and Vanessa kind of have a history together, ya know? They're just relishing in old memories of puppy love and random sexcapades." She replied.

I cringed. I did not need to visualize Vanessa and Dean _together_, I was screwed up in the head enough as it was.

Giselle pulled off on an exit and parked the old car in front of the Sunny Side Inn. The Inn was nicer than our usual places, but it was still a run-down.

"We are in room 45. Come on." Giselle informed me, shutting off the engine and exiting the car. I followed her, bag in hand.

We walked up the stairs, finally finding room 45. Giselle knocked on the door and was greeted by a , "Go away, we're busy!" from Dean. I kicked the door. "I said go away!"

"Dean, it's us! Open the damn door before I break it down!" I threatened.

A key card slid under the door.

"That's the key for your room, number 44. Now go away, I'm gettin' me some good lovin'." Dean said.

I groaned in disgust before picking up the card key and going over to the door to the left. Room number 44.

I opened the door and tossed my things on the bed closest to the door.

Giselle followed me in and pulled off her shirt, letting it drop to the floor.

I watched from the corner of my eye as she stretched, making her abs stick out.

"I'm going to take a shower." She announced, kicking off her ankle boots as she walked over to the bathroom.

I didn't move until I heard the lock on the bathroom door click, and the shower start running.

"Oh my god she is hot!" I screamed mentally.

'And she has the hots for you Sasquatch.' The voice in the back of my mind nagged me.

I stood up and paced the room, trying to rack up any memories of her before now.

I found three.

The first was our first kiss.

It was sweet and innocent.

The next was our first time.

It was short and sweet.

The last was the day I left for college.

It was the worst one.

I was half-way through an episode of Seinfeld when Giselle came out of the bathroom, wearing a red 'The Used' t-shirt and grey panties. I tried not to notice that she was braless.

"Sam, I didn't bring any shorts, could I borrow your boxers or something?" She asked, standing in the way of the T.V.

"Um, yeah. I should have some clean ones in my bag. Give me a sec." I stuttered and knelt beside my bag, rummaging around.

Finally finding some, I hand her a pair of blue and white pinstriped boxers.

"Thanks Sam, you're a lifesaver." Giselle said, pulling the boxers on over her panties.

"No problem." I replied with a smile.

She hopped onto my bed, sitting so close I could smell the soap she'd used.

It was a mix between 'Sweet Cinnamon' and 'Cuckoo for Coconut'.

It suited her.

"So, what's going on? Why is Deb pissed off at Ray now?" Giselle asked.

"I don't know. Something about Marie." I replied, taking a sip of my beer.

"Dude, it's only 3:00 p.m. and you're already getting drunk?"

"Well, it's 5:00 p.m. somewhere in the world." I laughed.

Giselle rolled her eyes and took my beer, putting it to her lips.

I watched as she took a gulp and then came up coughing.

"That is gross! How do you manage to drink that?" She coughed.

"You've never tried it before?"

"Not while I was sober." She laughed.

I chuckled and wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

"I've missed talking to you in the past seven years." She muttered.

I kissed her temple.

"I've missed holding you like this in the past 7 years." I whispered.

A smile crept across her lips, and she snuggled closer to me, draping her arm around my waist.

"You are so cheesy." She teased.

"I know, that's why you love me so much."

"Maybe you're right."

I laughed, when my phone began to ring.

I fished it out of my pocket and answered it.

"Yeah?"

"Hi, is this Tyler Irons?"

"Yeah, who's this?"

"It's Brian Carter, listen you said to call if anything weird happened right?"

"Yeah Brian, what happened?"

"Well, my son, Danny, is insisting he heard someone talking to him through the walls, and my wife Susan and my daughter Kate are hearing scratching coming from inside the walls. Do you think you can come over and help me search for whatever's doing this?"

"Uh yeah, I'll bring a few people over too, if that's alright."

"Yeah sure, just hurry please?"

"Ok, we'll be there in ten minutes." I said hanging up the phone.

"Where are we going?" Giselle asked, sitting up.

"We have to go back to that house. The kids are hearing things in the walls."  
Giselle nodded before sliding her white skinny jeans back on and throwing on a pair of calf length black boots.

She grabbed her black leather biker jacket and pulled it on as I slid on my boots and denim jacket.

"Go ahead and get the car ready, I'll get Vani and Dean." Giselle said before walking out the door.

I stood up and grabbed the keys to the Mustang.

I went down the steps two at a time and unlocked the car before hopping into the driver's seat.

I couldn't help but laugh as Dean and Vanessa were dragged out of their hotel room by Giselle, wearing nothing but their undies.

I watched as they hurried down the stairs and ran to the Impala, jumping in as fast as possible.

Giselle tugged open the passenger side door and hopped in.

"Don't you think you should've let them get dressed first?" I asked.

"I did, but they were taking too long." She stated, being completely serious.

I laughed even harder before pulling out of the parking lot, making sure the Impala was close behind.

About 10 minutes later, we pulled into the Carter's driveway. Giselle grabbed her bag of emergency supplies before exiting the car.

The Impala pulled in behind us.

Dean's door swung open, revealing my fully clothed brother.

He was wearing a tight black t-shirt and worn jeans with his usual torn up boots. "Your girlfriend is evil!" He snarled in Giselle's direction.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed a Revolver loaded with rock salt, tucking it in the back of my pants.

Vanessa clambered out of the car, a duffel bag full of weapons in hand.

She was wearing a blue flannel shirt and ripped up jeans with a pair of high-top Converse.

"Let's go kick some ass." She said, pulling on a jacket to conceal the weapons she had tucked into her jeans.

Giselle whooped and followed her sister up to the house.

Dean and I followed close behind.

Giselle knocked on the door before jiggling the handle and throwing the door open.

"Hello? Brian, it's us!" I called inside.

We entered the parlor, finding no one, and then we moved to the living room.

The Carter family was rounded up in the living room, knocking on the walls.

Brian turned around and a look of relief washed over his face.

"Thanks for coming in Tyler." He said, shaking my hand.

"No problem. Brian, this is my brother Dean and my sister-in-law Vanessa. I thought they could help." I explained.

"That's great-"

Brian was cut off by the hall closet opening, and a pale girl coming out of the closet.

Kate screamed.

Vanessa pulled out rock salt and made a large circle around us.

Giselle pushed Kate, Danny, and their Uncle Ted into the circle before jumping into it herself.

"If she's a ghost, then she won't be able to cross the salt line." Dean explained.

The girl cocked her head to the right before stepping into the circle, wielding a knife.

"Holy Crap, she's not a ghost!" Kate screamed.

"GO, run!" Giselle demanded, leading everyone upstairs, leaving me, Vanessa and Dean to face the girl.


	4. Of Pain and Pleasure

WARNING! FOLLOWING CHAPTER IS RATED M!

"GO, run!" Giselle demanded, leading everyone upstairs, leaving me, Vanessa and Dean to face the girl.

I pulled out the gun and aimed it at the girl, cocking the hammer before pulling the trigger.

The shot hit her in the arm, making her scream and cry out in pain.

I tried shooting again, only to find that the gun had jammed.

I tossed it to the side in aggravation.

"Any other great ideas?" Vanessa asked, stepping back as the girl got closer.

"Nope." Dean and I said in unison.

"Great, then I have time for one stupid one." She said, tossing herself across the room

Vanessa ran for her bag of weapons, just a mere two feet away, only to be struck in the abdomen by the girl's knife. Dean ran at the girl, trying, and failing, to tackle her, while I picked Vanessa up and raced her upstairs with the others.

I found the group in the bedroom furthest from the stairs, behind a locked door.

I pounded on the door with the side of my fist and shouted, "Giselle! Open up!"

There was a scraping sound before the lock clicked and the door creaked open.

Shock and horror filled Giselle's eyes as I brought Vanessa in.

"What happened?" Giselle, Kate, and Brian all asked at once.

"That girl stabbed me; it's not fatal or anything, so calm down." Vanessa answered, her voice growing softer and softer as she faded in and out of consciousness.

In half a heartbeat, Giselle was kneeling beside her older sister, digging out a huge hook needle and surgical thread from a nearby med kit.

She quickly threaded the needle before pulling her sister's bloody tank top off and ripping cloth from her own t-shirt to wipe away blood.

"Get your ass downstairs and help your brother!" She demanded, pointing to the door.

I did as I was told and raced out of the room and down the stairs.

Dean was under the girl, holding her wrists so she wouldn't claw his eyes out.

I raced over and tugged the girl off of him, throwing her into a wall.

She whimpered, like a dog that'd been beaten before forcing herself off of her knees.

A crazy smile crossed her face as screams erupted from upstairs.

"Giselle!" I shouted, grabbing the girl by hair tangled hair.

Dean picked up the girl's bloodied knife before closing his eyes and stabbing her with it.

The girl screamed as she died.

"Help!" I heard Kate scream from upstairs.

Dean and I raced up the steps.

What we saw horrified us.

There was a boy, no older than 16, covered in dirt and soot, thrusting a fire poker into Ted's chest.

Blood gurgled from his mouth as the boy twisted the poker around, a sickly satisfied look on his face.

Dean tackled the kid while I helped the remaining Carters climb out of the window. Giselle threw her sister over her shoulder in a fireman's carry before scaling the pipe down to the floor below.

"Wait, where's Danny?" Susan asked in a panicked tone.

Halfway down the pipe, I decided to climb back up and search for him.

I found him in the closet in the bedroom, eyes closed and hands over his ears.

"Danny, we've gotta go now." I said, grabbing his arms and leading him from the closet as quickly as I could. I instructed him on how to climb down the pipe before going to help Dean.

Dean stood over the boy, throwing violent punches.

The kid was long past dead.

"Leave him be, come on Dean, we gotta go." I pleaded.

Dean reluctantly stopped his viscous blows and followed me to the window, where we joined the rest of the group.

"Now what?" Brian asked, holding his son close to him.

"Get in your car and drive into town. Use a payphone and call the cops." Dean instructed.

The Carters obeyed, relief and fear crossing their faces.

I helped Giselle carry Vanessa over to her car.

"Hey! Those bastards slashed my fucking tires!" Dean yelled in rage.

"Ours too!" Brian shouted to us.

"Dammit!" Giselle groaned.

"I'll go back into the house and get the tire repair kit from under the sink." Brian offered.

"I'm going with you." Giselle stated, handing me her still passed out sister.

I opened the Impala and helped Vanessa lie down on the backseat.

Dean started the car and locked himself in with Vanessa, wanting to protect her from anything else.

"Why does this always happen to us?" Danny asked himself.

"What do you mean?" I asked kneeling in front of him, making sure our eyes met.

"All of this bad luck. First mom lost her job, then Uncle Ted's house burned down, and then our brother died, and now, our uncle is dead too. I think bad luck loves us." Danny grumbled.

Susan held Danny close to her as he spoke.

I patted his head.

"You'll be alright now. I promise, nothing bad will happen to you and your family as long as the four of us are here." I said.

Danny smiled and hugged me.

"Thank you mister." He said.

I smiled and let Danny go back to his mother.

"Maybe we should go check on them, they've been in there for too long." Dean suggested, rolling down his window.

"You're right. Guys, get into your car. Start the engine and lock all the doors. We'll be back." Dean instructed the Carters while opening the back door to the Impala and pulling his passed out girlfriend from the seat.

"Can she stay in your car while we're gone?"

Susan nodded and opened the door for her.

Dean placed Vanessa on the seat of the mini-van before closing the door.

The Carters piled into their car and locked the doors as instructed.

"Let's go." Dean said, running inside.

I followed after him.

"Brian? Giselle?" Dean and I shouted into the house.

"Over here!" Brian called out shakily from the kitchen.

Dean and I followed the voice and saw Giselle being choked by the girl, and Brian bleeding to death beside the girl's feet. Dean tugged Brian away from the scene, taking him outside. I tore Giselle away from the feral girl's grasp, before shoving a carving knife into her chest. The girl gurgled for breath before falling to the floor.

Behind me, Giselle gasped for breath, her voice hoarse and gravelly.

"Thanks." She breathed out.

"You're welcome." I replied, stepping over the girl's body and lifting Giselle up.

We patched up Brian, repaired the tires and said our solemn good-byes.

"Thanks so much, for everything." Susan smiled sadly, embracing Giselle, Dean, and I.

"Will your sister be alright?" Brian asked.

Vanessa groaned from inside the Carter's mini-van and shook herself awake.

"Looks like she's fine, wouldn't you say?" Giselle smiled.

We piled into our respected vehicles and drove off as the Carters phoned the police, promising not to mention our names to them.

This time, I rode shotgun in the Impala, letting Giselle be alone with her sister.

"That was one wild investigation, wasn't it?" I asked, trying to start a conversation.

"It was sad, wasn't it? I mean they were just like animals, defending their home turf, and we came in and slaughtered them for it." Dean said, leaning towards his driver's side window.

"No, we slaughtered them because they were trying to kill the Carters." I corrected.

Dean remained quiet.

I sighed and turned to my window.

"You know we are going to have to talk about what happened in Hell, don't you?" I asked.

Dean shrugged.

"It was hot, lonely, and I felt like I was in there for years. That's all I can remember." Dean lied.

"Bullshit!" I exclaimed.

Dean swerved to the side of the road, parking beside a dirt ditch.

"What the Hell do you want from me Sammy?" Dean shouted, turning to me.

"How about the truth for once Dean?" I replied.

"I'm telling you the truth, why can't you just accept that?"

"Look Dean, I can tell when you're lying to me!"

"Well you haven't exactly been truthful either Sam! What's going on with you and that Ruby bitch anyways?"  
"Nothing, what do you mean?"

"Now I call bullshit! I saw how cuckoo for cocoa puffs you went when you saw her at the bar. Either you two are screwing each other, or you're drug buddies, or something Sam!" Dean's face went as red as the Devil.

I stayed silent.

He was right, we did screw each other once, and we were technically drug buddies. (If you count demon blood as a drug).

"So I was right, huh? You two are screwing each other. Does Ruby know that you're also fucking Giselle?" Dean seethed.

"We aren't having sex anymore! It was a onetime deal Dean. I was drunk and Ruby came onto me."

"Well then what about the drug buddy theory?"  
"I'm not on drugs Dean!"

A honking horn interrupted us.

Giselle's Mustang pulled next to us. Vanessa rolled down her window and Dean did the same.

"Where we going next?" Dean asked.

"We're going back to the hotel to get cleaned up and changed. Listen, Giselle and I were thinking of going to the liquor store down the street and buying some whiskey or something. Are you two up for it, or do you wanna just get the Hell out of Dodge?" Vanessa called.

"Yeah, we could all use some booze tonight. We'll hit the liquor store; you two just go back and get cleaned up." Dean called back.

"Okay, see ya in a little while." Vanessa said, signaling her younger sister to drive.

Giselle obliged and soon, the two girls were ahead, leaving us in their dust.

Without a word, Dean caught up to them, passing them quickly before pulling into the parking lot of 'Happy Got Lucky Liquor'.

"Nice name huh Sammy?" Dean chuckled as he exited the car.

I smiled and followed him in.

We walked around the small store, grabbing two six-packs of Keystone for all of us, a bottle of Captain Morgan for me and Dean, and some Kettle One Vodka for the girls.

We strode up to the clerk behind the counter and placed our items on the counter in front of him.

"Having a party tonight gentleman?" The older man asked.

Dean smiled and pulled out his wallet.

"Nah, I'm not much for parties."

The clerk chuckled.

"I hear ya brother. That'll be $18.50." He said, handing us the bag of booze along with the two 6 packs.

Dean handed the man a $20 bill and we exited the shop, booze in hand.

"Do you wanna just get some flicks before we head back? There isn't a whole lot on T.V. lately anyways." I suggested.

"Sure. Let's hit the Blockbuster. We'll get The Pumpkin Karver and the Nightmare on Elm Street series."

"Cool." I agreed.

We stopped at the video store and picked up the movies we wanted.

We drove in silence, neither of us knowing what to say.

It was Dean who finally broke the silence.

"So, where do we watch these movies? Your place or mine?" He chuckled.

I smirked and replied, "You and Vanessa can come over and watch with us if you want."

Dean parked the car in front of the motel and climbed out, jogging up to my motel room. I followed.

"Honey, we're home!" Dean called inside.

Vanessa came from inside the restroom, drying her damp red hair with a bright white towel.

"What kind of booze did you two get? Anything good?" She asked, tugging on the hem of her pistachio- colored Care Bear shorts.

"We got Keystone, Morgan, and Kettle 1. Is that good enough for you?" Dean smiled, placing the booze on the small coffee table as I popped Pumpkin Karver into the D.V.D player.

Vanessa and Dean grabbed four shot glasses and started popping some popcorn in the small microwave that sat in the kitchenette area.

"Do I smell booze and butter?" Giselle called from the shower.

Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Were you two taking a shower together?" He asked, a sly grin crossing his face.

Vanessa slapped his arm.

"No, I took a shower 1st and when I got out, she jumped in, you perv." She grumbled, pouring herself a double shot of vodka.

A moment later, Giselle joined us, holding a steaming bowl of buttered popcorn.

I pressed play.

Giselle snuggled close to me on the carpeted floor; sneaking looks at me that would make the Devil himself melt with desire.

Vanessa and Dean lied on the couch, making out; it was clear where they were headed.

We weren't even halfway through the movie when Dean said, between passionate kisses, "Let's call it a night guys."

Giselle and I didn't even have a chance to speak before Dean and Vanessa retreated back to their room, letting the door to our room slam shut.

"They don't waste any time do they?" Giselle laughed, sending me a lustful look.

"No, they don't. So why should we?" I flirted, hoping she'd get the message.

She laughed and took a seat on my lap, kissing me with such a force that it knocked me onto my back.

Our shirts flew from our bodies as we stood.

I tossed her onto the bed and a surprised moan escaped her lips, making me smirk.

I climbed on top of her and we wriggled out of our Levi's and undies, leaving us naked.

"Hold on, I need a condom." I mumbled through our kiss.

Giselle dug into the bedside drawer and handed me a fresh one.

I slipped it on before continuing our little 'activity'.

~5 minutes later~

Giselle and I panted in unison, our orgasms building.

We were almost at our peak when I felt a rip.

"Crap, the condom broke." I groaned, pulling out of her.

Giselle whined in protest.

"It's alright, just finish what started." She pleaded.

I smirked and did as I was asked, tossing the reject condom into the nearby trash bin.

Giselle moaned and screamed in pleasure as I thrust in and out of her.

She wrapped her long legs around my waist and thrust herself forward into my length, making her scream even louder.

I moaned as I came, cum flowing into Giselle.

She came too, covering my length with her wetness.

I rolled away, panting.

She snuggled close to me throwing an arm over my chest, her bare breast brushing up against my rib cage.

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and held her close to me.

"Doesn't this remind you of the good old days?" She laughed, scooting in closer to me.

I nested my face in her hair and said, "It sure does."  
Soon, we were both asleep.


	5. Of Hidden Addictions and School Days

_Hello loyal readers! I have returned with yet another chapter of the exciting saga 'Of Hunters and Lovers'! Okay, I know those of you who enjoyed the 'Criss Angel Is A Douchebag' episode are going to be pissed, because I have decided to skip ahead to 'After School Special'. I'm so sorry to those who wanted me to write about it but, I have a confession to make; I absolutely __**HATED**__ that episode! It pissed me off because I couldn't wrap my head around the whole 'magic' crap. Anyways, enjoy! Oh and I already have chapter 5 halfway written! Pay extra close attention to this chapter for hints as to what happens in the next one. _

_Chapter 4: Of Hidden Addictions and School Days _

_1 month after chapter 3 took place_

Dean's P.O.V

I smirked at Vanessa's sleeping face resting on my bare chest, wrapping a muscled arm over her porcelain shoulders.

She shivered beneath me before scooting in closer, her taut nipples teasing my flesh.

I lay there for a moment, just taking in the sound of her soothing breath when her eyes open.

"Good morning Mr. Crazy." She teased, kissing my lips.

"Good morning Miss Sexy." I replied, pulling her into another kiss.

She giggled as she climbed on top of me, our kisses getting more and more passionate.

We were about to heed the call of the wild when a loud knock on the door interrupted us.

I groaned when Nessa climbed off of me and put on her white and red silk robe that was discarded on the floor.

"Who is it?" She inquired, stepping up closer to the door.

"Room service." A familiar voice called in.

"Okay, just give us a minute." Vanessa called back before throwing me a pair of jeans to put on.

I grumbled as I put them on, the ragged denim scraping against my manhood.

Vanessa let her robe slide into the nearby duffel before sliding on a silky ivory thong and matching tank.

I watched in disappointment as her perky nipples were covered by the thin slip of fabric.

Vanessa grabbed our bag of guns and threw them over her shoulder while sliding on a skirt the same shade of red as her hair.

I pulled on a black tee just as Nessa tugged open the door.

I gasped when I saw who stood there.

"You bitch!" I hissed, wrapping an arm around Vanessa to pull her closer to me.

"I thought we were over the whole 'bitch' thing Dean?" The demon smirked, leaning up against the doorway.

"Well apparently not. Now what the Hell do you want? You just interrupted us in the middle of something really important." I growled.

Vanessa shot me an annoyed look.

"I'm looking for Sammy. He needs to train." Ruby replied, poking her head through the doorway.

"He's not here. He's out with his girlfriend." Vanessa spoke up from behind me, taking a few steps forward.

Ruby's dark eyes went wide.

"He can't be. He just texted me ten minutes ago and told me to meet him at this motel." She replied, her brown eyes turning blacker and blacker.

I shrugged.

"Why don't you just leave him alone Ruby?" I growled when I heard Sam's motel door open.

"Hey, Ruby, there you are." Sam said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

Beside me, Vanessa raised an eyebrow.

"So you're stepping out on Giselle now? That's really low Sam." She glared at my baby brother with enough hate to scare Satan.

"No Vanessa, it's not what you think. Ruby is just a friend of mine. She's been teaching me how to exercise demons lately. That's all there is to the relationship." Sam said, aggravated.

Vanessa's hard hazel eyes softened as she slid on her black booties that sat by the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked as she shoved past Sam and Ruby.

Without a word, she was bouncing down the steps, throwing her things into Giselle's trunk.

I watched as she bounced back up the steps and opened the door to her sister's motel room with a spare key card.

Before long, the two girls were in the Mustang, Giselle casting nervous glances in Sam's direction.

With a sigh, Sam followed Ruby back to his motel room, leaving me alone, wondering what the Hell had just happened.

Sam's P.O.V

I plopped down on the couch.

"I told you not to meet me here Ruby! Why the Hell would you come anyway?" I growled, watching Ruby closing the door.

Ruby smirked and tore off her t-shirt.

"I'm sorry; I figured you'd want some more of the good stuff." She teased her smooth flesh with a silver blade.

I gulped as the silver penetrated her flesh, and dark red blood seeped from the wound.

Ruby slinked closer to me, licking her blood off the knife.

"Strongest drug on the market. Want a taste?" She offered, wiping some onto her finger and putting it to my lips.

I licked it hungrily, before grabbing her hips and forcing her to come to me.

I stuck my tongue in the wound, sucking the blood out while Ruby moaned in pleasure.

"More, more." I pleaded, gulping it down like a feral child.

"Slow down big boy, wouldn't want you to O.D. on me." Ruby moaned, tugging me away by my hair.

I groaned and licked my lips.

I looked up into her eyes and saw that they'd turned a shocking blue, like Giselle's.

Her usually plain-Jane brown hair turned a richer, more chestnut color, and her skin sprouted light brown flecks and mounds.

'Giselle.' I thought, shaking my head.

"What's wrong Sam? Getting lightheaded?" Ruby teased, straddling my waist.

I pushed her off of me.

"Leave, now." I commanded, jolting up.

Ruby scowled but disappeared none the less.

I rested my back against the couch cushions.

My head spun slightly as I feel into a guilty sleep.

"Sam, Sammy? Wake up love." Giselle's soft voice lifted me out of my dreams.

I opened my eyes slowly, seeing Giselle's round face.

"Are you alright Sam?" She asked, cupping a hand under my chin.

"What's this on your chin?"

"Blood pudding, my friend Ruby brought it over. I would've saved you some, but I wasn't sure if you and Vanessa were going to eat." I responded lamely.

"Oh, yummy blood pudding." Giselle smirked.

"What did you do, shove your face in the bowl? I mean, look at you, you're covered in it!" She laughed, kissing a sticky spot on my cheek.

I pulled away quickly.

"Does it really look like that? Man I knew I was eating kinda fast, but I didn't think I was eating that fast. Better go wash up." I lied, quickly making my way to the motel bathroom.

"Ok, just hurry it up; we've got a new case that needs tending to!" Giselle called after me.

"Sure thing!" I called back, turning on the hot water in the sink and splashing it on my blood soaked face.

Steam filled the bathroom as I scrubbed the dry blood off my face, feeling disgusted and dirty.

Once my face was clean, I collected my things and met Giselle in the Mustang.

"Are you feeling okay Sam? You look kind of sick." Giselle asked when I hopped into the car.

"I'm fine." I said quickly.

Giselle shrugged before starting the engine and trailing Dean and Vanessa out of the parking lot.

"So, where did you and 'Nessa go?" I asked, turning away from the window.

"We went to go eat at that diner about a block away from the motel. She told me that you guys didn't want to go."

"Oh." Was all I said.

"What, you don't wanna hear about the case? I thought you of all people would love this one." Giselle teased, waving a folder in front of my face.

I smirked and took it from her.

"What's the case?" I asked, cracking open the folder.

"Truman High, class of '98. Ringing any bells Sammy?" She asks, her smile growing bigger.

"Are you serious? Why would I be so excited to go back to that dump?" I grimaced.

"Because that is where you and I first kissed, remember that?" Giselle smiled.

"Really? I thought that we first kissed at Roman High, in the weight room." I inquired, flipping through the case.

"Nope. You and I kissed behind the bushes at Truman High. I remember because that douchebag Dirk pushed you on top of me." She made a face at the memory.

I grimaced as well.

"So about this case, there was no sulfur, no smoke, but the victim was still being possessed? How is that even possible?" I asked.

Giselle shrugged.

"There have been reports of people being ridden by ghosts and demons for days on end, with none of the usual signs. Maybe it's just one of those cases." She shrugged and leaned up against the window.

"Maybe." I agreed.

We drove in silence for awhile, before Giselle's face went green.

At first she just swallowed and ignored it, but soon she was gagging and choking.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?" I asked, putting my hand to the small of her back.

"Oh crap, crap, crap!" She groaned, veering off to the side of the road.

She slammed on the brakes and put the Mustang in park, ignoring my question.

She threw open her door and ran into the thick underbrush beside us.

I stepped out of the car and heard her vomiting, making miserable noises as she did.

I ran to her side and held her hair back, not daring to look at the pool of vomit in front of her.

A few seconds later, after she stopped gagging and vomiting, she grabbed her hair back from me and tied it into a French bun.

"Are you alright Giselle?" I asked, wrapping an arm around her thin waist.

"Just a little car sick Sam. Would you mind driving while I take a nap in the back? My head is killing me." Giselle practically begged.

"Sure, here, let me get that for you." I replied, letting the seat forward and helping her lay down in the back.

She shot me a tired smile before I slid the seat back into place and climbed in.

~3 hours later~

I listened to Giselle's peaceful snores while struggling to keep my eyes open, when Dean parked the Impala in front of a motel.

I followed suit.

I reached behind me to the back seat and shook Giselle's shoulder.

"Wake up, we're here." I said, biting back the urge to laugh once I saw how childish Giselle looked when she slept.

"Five more minutes daddy, my head is hurting." Giselle pleaded in a sleepy child's voice.

I chuckled.

"Come on Elle, wake up." I urged.

Giselle turned to face me, her blue eyes rimmed with sleep.

"Where are we?" She asked with a yawn.

"Motel. You and Vanessa are going to stay here while Dean and I go check out the school." I explained.

Giselle shook her head, making her long brown hair fall from the loose bun she'd had it in.

"No, I wanna go." She whined, rubbing her eyes with her fists.

I rolled my eyes and handed her a stick of mint gum from the glove compartment.

"Here, chew on this, then go upstairs. We're going to plan our cover and review the case." I explained, exiting the car before letting her out.

Giselle chewed the gum vigorously while she joined her sister by Dean's Impala.

The two women clustered together and began to whisper.

Dean stepped out of the car and shot me a worried glance.

I raised an eyebrow before bounding over to them, bag in hand.

"What are you girls talking about?" Dean and I asked in unison.

Giselle cast a guilty look in our direction while Vanessa smiled.

"You'll find out when Giselle's ready to tell you." She teased, turning her back to us.

Dean sighed.

"Women; can't live with 'em, can't fuck without 'em." He joked, watching Vanessa strut away, her short skirt sashaying from side to side as she did.

I rolled my eyes before catching up to my girlfriend.

"What do you want to tell me?" I asked, wrapping an arm around her waist.

She cast yet another guilty glance in my direction.

"I'll tell you over dinner." She promised, disappearing into the main office of the motel.

I looked at Vanessa.

"Is she gonna propose to me or something?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Vanessa shrugged.

"Something like that."

Nothing else was said about the subject.

"So what's our cover? FBI, CIA, Homeland Security, or Swedish exchange students?" Dean asked when we got up to our rooms.

"Subs. You can coach gym class, Vanessa can sub for the guitar teacher, Giselle can sub for the home economics teacher and I'll, well, I guess I'm stuck being a damn janitor." I explained, setting my things down on the bed.

"Cool, let's get dressed and go man, we're burning daylight." Vanessa declared, pulling a black bra, skinny jeans and several colorful tank tops from her bag and disappearing into the bathroom.

Giselle followed suit, pulling out a white short-sleeved button-down, a plaid/beige v-neck vest, and a grey pencil skirt from Vanessa's bag.

She disappeared into the bathroom with her sister, locking the door behind her.

I watched as Dean dug through his bag of clothes, looking for something a gym coach might wear.

"Uh Dean, I think that you and I can get our uniforms from the school." I said.

Dean stopped rummaging.

"Are you serious? That's such a pain in the ass though!" He complained.

I shrugged.

"Suck it up." I said plainly.

Dean punched my arm.

"Bitch." He mumbled.

"Jerk." I retorted.

A moment later, the girls were dressed and out the door, ready to take this case head on.

We piled into our cars, me and Dean in the Impala and Vanessa and Giselle in the Mustang, just like before.

"So, do you have any idea what Giselle wants to tell me?" I asked my older brother.

"Me? Why would I know anything Sammy?" Dean said nervously.

I raised an eyebrow.

"You're acting kinda weird Dean, are you sure you don't know anything?"  
"Yeah I'm sure Sam. God, don't you trust me?" Dean shot me a faux shocked look.

"Not really." I mumbled under my breath, turning to the window.

~Fast Forward to School Clock-In~

I retrieved my janitor jumpsuit from the office before going to the janitor's closet for supplies.

On the way over, I made sure to check the EMF readings, finding nothing out of the usual.

I sighed as I pulled open the janitor's closet and found two teens in there making out.

"Oh, uh, sorry." I said, closing the door and walking away, silently hoping that the others were having better luck with this case than I was.

Dean's P.O.V

I paced the lamented floor of the gym, feeling powerful beside this group of sniveling teens.

"Today, we will play a game that requires 3 things, strength, agility, and cunning." I explained as I picked up a red kickball from the floor.

"A game that has one, extremely simple rule, dodge!" I pivoted around before throwing the ball at a random kid in order to prove my point.

I cringed when the kid fell back from the force.

"Substitute Coach Roth?" An effeminate voice called from the end of the line.

"Yes Salvador?" I answered, striding over to where he stood.

"Uh, Coach Harrison said that we can't play dodge ball because it's like, way too dangerous. I mean, I might break this perfect nose of mine if I get hit by one of those savages." Salvador whined, drawing out the 'a' in way.

"Well, Coach Harrison ain't here; she's in Wisconsin getting hitched to a farmer. That means that we are playing dodge ball." I said.

"But- -"

I blew the whistle in Sal's face.

"I don't wanna hear it! Take a lap!" I commanded.

He huffed before doing as he was told.

"Faster Sal, you're burnin' daylight!" I called after the slow runner.

The kid gave me the finger before high-tailing it.

I turned my back to him and faced the kids when I heard the gym door open.

I looked over and saw Sam waving me over.

"Go nuts." I said, tossing the bag of dodge balls into the air before going over to talk to my brother.

"Having fun?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow.

"This whistle makes me their God. I love it!" I responded, tooting the whistle in his face.

He raised his eyebrow even higher.

"Right…..nice shorts by the way." He laughed.

I glanced down at the red shorts.

"Don't be jealous that you don't look as sexy as I do Sasquatch." I joked, striking a pose.

"Says the man who's wearing a 1960's sweat band and high water shorts." Sam laughed.

I shot him a glare, when Salvador came running to me with a bleeding nose.

"Go, go, and hurry it up. Walk it off!" I called, sending him to the bathroom to wash up.

"So, I circled the school about three and a half times and I- -"

"Wait, wait, wait three and half times? What happened to the other half?" I inquired.

Sam cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Giselle and I got a little distracted during free period." He said, looking down at the floor, embarrassed.

I made a face.

"Gross, where'd you do it?" I asked, slightly curious.

Sam blushed again.

"2nd story boy's room." He admitted.

"You did it in the bathroom? What the Hell is wrong with you?" I exclaimed loudly, making the kids stop and stare.

"I didn't say to stop playing, now did I?" I called, blowing the whistle.

The kids grudgingly got back to the viscous game.

"Can we get back onto the subject please?" Sam asked.

"What, you and Giselle in the bathroom?" I replied.

Sam slapped me upside the head with a giant hand.

"No dumbass, the case!" He said harshly.

I rubbed the back of my sore head.

"God, you didn't have to hit me." I groaned.

Sam rolled his eyes before going back to business.

"Anyway, there's no sulfur, no EMF, no smoke, nothing. Giselle thinks it's a ghost, but I'm not too sure."

"Well, we'll wait for the next attack and see what happens." I suggest.

Sam looked shocked.

"We're really just gonna wait until the next attack to do anything? Are you seriously suggesting that?" He asked.

I shrugged.

"Yeah, why not?"

"I guess I figured you'd be more humane than that, but evidently I was wrong." Sam replied, exiting the gym.

"Bitch." I mumble under my breath.

Just as I turn my back to the door, Sam pokes his head through and mutters "Jerk."

With a smile I turn and flip my younger brother off before returning to my class of degenerates.

"Alright, new rule! Whoever cans the most players gets to coach the class!" I shout, much to the excitement of the teens.

With a smirk, I take a seat on the gym floor against the wall, watching the teens pelt each other with the kick balls.

'What a fun day.' I think to myself.

Giselle's P.O.V

"Hello class, my name is Miss Andrea Somers. I'll be subbing here for a couple of days. Anyways, today, we're going to be focusing on cooking. Any suggestions as to what we should prepare today?" I stood at the front of the small class room.

A young jock leaning back in his chair raised his hand.

"I don't know about these other guys, but I kinda wanna little slice of you sweetheart." He declared, earning barks and woofs from the other students.

I smiled and looked him over.

"What's your name kid?" I asked him.

"The name's Nick Fenton." He replied, an amused look in his eyes.

I shot a quick glance at the door and saw Sam (minus the gross jumpsuit) passing by the class.

He caught my eyes and I gestured him over to the room.

"Sorry to disappoint you Nick, but I'm afraid I'm off the menu." I said, gesturing to Sam when he opened the door.

"Hey babe, you wanted to see me?" He questioned, pecking my cheek.

"Yeah, just wait over there by the desk." I whispered, pointing to the solid oak desk in the back.

The students 'ooh-ed' and shouted out "Burned!" and "Rejected!"

"Alright, that's enough everyone! Now, back to the subject of cooking. We are going to be making a triple berry torte with gingerbread crust. This is the easiest thing I can think of, and it will only take about half an hour to make. You're gonna be graded on how well you work with your partner as well as the final product. You're going to need raspberries, blueberries, and blackberries, milk, eggs, almond and vanilla extract, cinnamon, and sugar. The instructions are on the Interactive Whiteboard for when you need them." I said, freezing the image on the board before making my way over to where Sam sat, feeling as nervous as I did when we first kissed.

_Flashback to November 1997_

_Sam glanced across the courtyard, his hopeful eyes searching for his companion._

"_I don't think she's here Sam, maybe we should just go." A nervous Barry suggests, seeing Dirk cross the courtyard towards them._

"_Don't be silly Barry, she's over there!" Sam says, running towards the thin brunette girl that he'd known since they were toddlers. _

"_See ya later Barry!" Sam called to his friend, ignorant to the fact that Barry was about to be beat up by Dirk._

_Giselle's hands were clammy, and her skin held goosebumps as Sam neared closer and closer still._

"_Hey Elle, what's going up? I-I mean, what's going on?" Sam stumbled over his words._

"_Not much Sam. Uh, do you have a second so I can talk to you, ya know, before we have to be stuck in the car with Dean and Nessa?" Giselle stuttered._

"_Yeah! I mean sure. Where do you wanna talk?" Sam asked._

_Giselle pointed to a secluded area across from the courtyard. _

"_Over there maybe?" She suggested, pulling Sam along behind her._

_The two teens sat in the grassy area behind the tall bushes and started talking._

"_Sam, I really like you a lot."_

"_Well, I like you too Giselle, I mean I've known you for my entire life, so I guess that'd be expected, huh?" _

"_No, I mean I really like you. Like the 'I wanna be your girlfriend' kind."_

_Giselle's smooth cheeks turned a rose color, as did Sam's._

"_Oh. Well, I like you like that too. Do you want to be my girlfriend?" He asked._

_Giselle nodded before closing her blue eyes, tilting her head to the left, and leaning in close, just like she'd seen in the movies._

_Sam followed suit, turning his head to the right and crashing his soft lips onto hers._

_The kiss was perfect, long, and sweet, that is until two strong hands pushed Sam, sending the two teens crashing onto their backs in the grass. _

"_Ha ha! Look at those two dorks! What, did I mess up your little make out session with your sister ya rednecks?" Dirk's shrill and taunting voice flicked out insults._

_Sam stood up and helped his new girlfriend up out of the dirt._

"_Come on Elle, let's get outta here." He said, looping his arm through hers. _

_Dirk lifted a handful of dirt and threw it at Sam's head._

_Sam stopped in his tracks, Giselle un-looping her arm from his._

_She turned and marched over to Dirk._

"_Look you piece of crap, I'm so sick and tired of you messing with Sam and Barry! Lay off them, or else I will kick your fat ass! Ya got that punk?" Giselle shouted, cocking her fist back to punch him._

_Sam grabbed his girlfriend's arm before the hit could connect with Barry's jaw._

"_Just leave it alone Giselle." He advised, holding her hand and leading away, Dirk following._

_Once the three teens were back in the courtyard, Dirk shoved Sam to the floor, sending Giselle with him._

"_Damn it Dirk!" Giselle shouted, while Sam stood and faced the bully._

"_What are you looking at freak?" Dirk growled, throwing a punch. Sam dodged it cleanly._

_He landed a solid punch to Dirk's jaw, a hard kick to the groin, and a clean knockdown sweep._

"_See, you aren't so tough, now are you? You're just a jerk. Yeah, Dirk the Jerk."  
Around the teens, the large group of people began to cheer and cry out 'Dirk the Jerk! Dirk the Jerk!' as an embarrassed Dirk ran away._

_Giselle smiled with pride as Sam took her hand again and invited Barry over for dinner. _

_The three walked off towards Dean and Vanessa, who sat under a tree making out._

_~End Flashback~_

I took a seat beside Sam. I planned on telling him today, but instead I asked him how the case was going.

"No EMF, no smoke, nothing. Do you still think it's a ghost?" He asked.

"I don't know but," I was cut off by the sound of Nick screaming his pretty boy lungs out.

Almost in perfect sync, Sam and I ran over to help the kid.

I took his mutilated hand from the Cuisinart processer and wrapped it in a nearby rag before escorting him to the nurse's office to wait for an ambulance.

As I was walking back to the class, I saw Dean coming out of the principal's office.

"Whatcha got?" I asked, peering over his shoulder.

He handed me the folder.

"In all the years, only 1 person died on campus. Some kid named Barry Cook. He slit his wrists in the 1st floor girl's bathroom, the same place where April killed Taylor." Dean informed me just as Sam came along.

"Barry? We knew him. Does it say what year he killed himself?" I asked.

Sam's eyes went wide.

"Dammit Barry, why? You were gonna do some great things kid." I heard him mumble.

"Says here, he died in December 8 1997."  
"That was 2 weeks after we left Dean. Anthony and dad would have let us stay I could have helped the kid." Sam said guiltily.

"Barry was depressed Sam. I mean his parents were splitting up, his dog was slaughtered by those creeps, and he was always getting picked on and beat up, we couldn't have helped him Sam." I tried to reassure him, when another wave of nausea swept over me.

"Oh crap." I mumbled, running as fast as I could to the teacher's restroom and tossing my semi-digested lunch into the porcelain bowl.

Sam ran in after me, holding my hair and rubbing my back gently.

"Are you alright? I mean, I've never seen you that nauseous over blood before." He whispers.

I nod, dying to tell him the truth, but deciding against it.

I flush my lunch down the toilet before getting up and rinsing my face and mouth.

I knew I couldn't keep finding excuses for my nausea anymore, I was going to have to tell him, but later on, now was not the time.

~_After school_~

We burned Barry's bones before going back to the school at Sam and Vanessa's requests.

"We just want to say goodbye to our favorite teachers." They said.

Grudgingly, Dean and I obliged.

As we sat outside in our cars, Sam and Vanessa to go have their 'OH Captain, My Captain' moment, as Dean so appropriately put it.

I could only hope that this whole ordeal would be over before long.

~Vanessa's P.O.V

I moved up the stairs swiftly, searching for Mrs. Jenkins' 12th grade classroom.

Finding the door, I opened it and stepped in.

The blonde teacher sat at her desk, slumping over papers.

"Hi Mr. Jenkins, my name is Vanessa Redd. I don't know if you remember me but I used to be in your class about 12 years ago."

"Weren't you the girl that wrote about a student having an affair with that teacher?" Mrs. Jenkins asked, looking me up and down.

I smirked.

"Why yes ma'am, I was. Happy to see that you remember me." I smiled.

"So what brings you here Miss Redd?" She asked.

"I just wanted to thank you ma'am. You gave me some extremely great advice the day that I left Truman."  
"And what advice was that Miss Redd?" The blonde stood and walked over to where I stood.

"You told me not to lose my individuality and to follow my dreams. I'm 90% sure that if it weren't for you, I'd be a gun-toting redneck like my dad was." I laughed.

Mrs. Jenkins cracked a smile.

"So what are you now Vanessa? I know you've always taken an interest in writing and music, so which did you choose?"

"Um, actually, I majored in Art History and minored in Journalism and Photography, but I had to drop out. So now I'm bartending down in Nebraska." I explained.

"Well that's too bad. The world needs writers like you. Strong-willed and hard-headed but willing to hear all the sides of a story. So tell me, whatever happened to you and that bad-ass Dean? You two always seemed so happy together.

I smiled, recalling getting sent to the office about 22 times with Dean for PDA's (Public Display of Affection) in the 4 weeks we attended Truman.

"We're still together, and he's calmed down somewhat since you saw him last." I laughed.

"Well that's great. I'm so glad you stopped by. Hey, maybe if you're in town tomorrow, would you mind coming in here and teaching these damn teenagers how to write a decent work of fiction?" Mrs. Jenkins asked.

"Sure, if we're still in town that is." I replied.

"Excellent! Thanks so much Vanessa. It is so great to see you after all these years." Mrs. Jenkins cracked a wide smile and hugged me.

"Great to see you too Mrs. Jenkins. I've gotta get going now, my baby sister is probably wondering where the Hell I am." I said, exiting the room.

On my way down the hall, I saw Sam talking to a teenage girl.

The girl stabbed him in the chest with a geometric compass before kicking him in the groin.

I ran over and threw salt into the girl/ghost's mouth, making her swallow it, black smoke exiting her and disappearing into the vents.

"I don't think Barry was behind all this." Sam said when I helped him up.

"Then what is?"

"We're going to find out, tonight."


	6. Of Lust and Love

_**Oh my Bejesus! I am so sorry for neglecting you my loyal readers! I have been so friggin' busy! Oh and I know that this story is going by really fast in terms of romance, but it is a love story after all, so…. Yeah. **_

Vanessa's P.O.V

I accepted the beer that Dean offered, listening to him seethe about how the ghost attacked Sam.

"I'm gonna rip that ghost's lungs out!" He shouted at empty air.

Sam took a beer from the icebox and placed it on his junk, making a relieved face.

Giselle and I cast Dean weird glances, hoping he would pick up on the message we were trying to send.

"Oh, you two know what I meant dammit!" Dean shouted, rolling his eyes.

Giselle looked afraid, and then scooted back, flinching when Dean spun on his heel and advanced towards her.

Dean stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the look in her eye.

"Are you alright Giselle?" He asked, afraid to get closer to the girl.

My sister nodded her head slowly before standing up and stepping carefully over to Sam.

She crouched down beside the giant and whispered something in his ear.

I could only make out one word, "Dad."

I swallowed at the mention of our father and popped open the beer.

"So, what the Hell do we do now? If it wasn't Barry's ghost then whose was it?" I asked shakily.

"I have no idea. Look, Sammy and I will do some in field investigation, and you and Giselle will go do some internet searches, see what pops up." Dean replied, running a hand through his hair and pushing a bottle to his lips.

I nodded and gulped down the beer quickly.

Sam hugged Giselle close to him and whispered in her ear.

"Hey, lovebirds, we're trying to figure this case out! SO would you mind joining our conversation please?" Dean shouted at the two.  
Giselle's head snapped towards Dean, tears in her eyes.

"We're trying to talk about something more important Dean." She quivered out, before standing and making her way to the car.

Sam shot his brother a nasty look.

"She was this friggin close to telling me what her deal was and you go and blow it!" He shouted, chasing after his girlfriend.

Dean flipped his brother off and turned his attention back to me.

"So I guess you and I are a two man team on this one?" I asked, sipping the beer.

"I guess so." He shrugged, scratching his head, wondering about what just happened.

~A few hours later~

I watched as the black smoke rose through the air, and the mammoth student went down, landing at Dean's feet.

We piled back in his car and drove back towards the motel.

"I loved the way you handled that gun. Like a true hunter." Dean smirked at me from the driver's seat.

I laughed and placed a hand between his knees, squeezing with my thumb and index finger.

Dean moaned at the small gesture, and placed his hand over mine, moving it from his knee.

"Ya know I love you, right babe?" He asked, raising my fingers to his lips and kissing them softly.

I smiled and replied, "Yeah, I know babe."

"Do you think that Giselle and Sam love each other as much as they say they do? Or do you think that they're both just using one another?" Dean asked, his face turning stone straight.

I shrugged.

"They must love each other, because they're already talking about ditching us and going to get hitched." I laughed, rolling my neck towards Dean.

Dean smiled.

"Giselle would be a great wife to Sam. And I think he'd be a good man to her. He loves her a lot." Dean said quietly, almost to himself.

"How can you tell?" I asked.

"By the way they look out for each other. And Sam never shuts up about the girl ever since he met back up with her. If that ain't love, then I don't know what is."

I laughed and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Dean Winchester, I never knew you had such a _poetic_ view on these sorts of issues. It almost makes me more attracted to you." I teased.

Dean chuckled and pulled into the parking lot of the motel, right next to Giselle's Mustang.

"What do you say we ditch those two and go celebrate?" Dean suggested, turning the engine back on.

I smiled and closed the door to the car.

"I'm down if you are."

Dean smirked his Playboy smirk.

"That was the exact answer I was looking for." He said, tearing out of the parking lot.

~Giselle's P.O.V~

Sam sat on the bed, trying to console me.

"Giselle, tell me what's wrong." He pleaded, dragging me onto his lap and wrapping his arms around mine.

I reached up and dried my tears.

"Sam, I'm pregnant." I said quickly.

Sam's muscles tensed as he kissed my forehead.

"It's alright." He said, almost in monotone.

I sniffled, marveled at how calm he was being.

"Thank you for being this way, Sam." I whispered, getting down off his lap and going toward the bathroom.

Sam just sat there, staring at the floor, not saying anything.

I shrugged it off and stuck my face under the cold running water, hoping that Sam wasn't angry with me, or at the baby growing in my belly.

Sorry it's so short! I haven't had as much time as I usually do to write this stuff! Hope this is enough to hold you guys for a few more weeks!


	7. Of Updates and Challenges

**Hello dear readers! I have a challenge for you! If I reach 10 comments on this story in the next 3 days, I will add, not just one, but possibly three suspenseful chapters to "Hunter's and Lovers". If you love me, you shall go forth and comment!- Becca **

**P.S. I'm not update squat if we don't reach at least 10 comments by Tuesday! LOL I love you guys!**


End file.
